So NOT a Date!
by jazzybizzle
Summary: It was not a date. It was strictly two frenemies trying to become friends within a matter of an hour and a half. At a semi-formal restaurant. Where lights weren't as bright as McDonald's. Runther oneshot.


**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry. I've been jumping from fandom to fandom to FANDOM.**

**Soooo, I decided to make random oneshots to fuel my inspiration for my multi-chappie stories.**

**Enjoy! (This one might be a two-shot, depending on the feedback :))**

* * *

Rocky had no idea why she had agreed to it. Maybe it was her sweet and friendly personality that didn't like hurting people's feelings. Actually, she didn't know that-or if-the male twin Hessenheffer _had _any feelings at all. Or _maybe _it was because she had genuine feelings for Gunther.

Ugh, forget that was ever mentioned.

Earlier that day, Gunther had confronted Rocky before fourth period. He had asked her if she'd meet him after school for dinner, so they could maybe try if this whole friendship thing could work with them. He knew better than to ask CeCe, because he would've got slapped in the face followed by a, "Excuse you! I have a Latino boyfriend! He can throw a punch!" And yep, she's talking about Deuce Martinez. Back on the matter at hand, Rocky had agreed.

But it was _not _a date. It was strictly two frenemies trying to become friends within a matter of an hour and a half. At a semi-formal restaurant. Where lights weren't as bright as McDonald's.

Still not a date!

Rocky took a deep breath, her hand on the handle of the restaurant. She didn't pay attention to the title; all Gunther did was text her the address and that was it.

_You're about to have dinner with Gunther Hessenheffer. Out of _all _people. You can do this. You prefer him over Candy Cho any day._

Forcing a smile upon her face, she went inside.

Gunther had been sitting at a booth for about five minutes now. He had come early from the unfamiliar bundle of nerves. Trying to show off a good impression, he wore a grey dress shirt, black skinny jeans-the only pair he didn't betwinkle-and grey sneakers. The door to the restaurant opened, and a dark-haired beauty walked in. The blonde had to look twice to make sure that this was the girl he was to spend time with for the next hour and a half. She wore a simple black halter dress, hugging her nicely, and green wedges. Her hair, instead of its usual curl, was sleek and straight. Her makeup was relaxed and natural, and there was the occasional bracelet and necklace, as well as her handbag.

Yep. That was her. Unfortunately.

Gunther, realizing that he was staring, cleared his throat as Rocky approached the front desk.

"Rocky!" He rose his hand and waved to get her attention.

Rocky saw him, nodding to the waiter standing behind the desk, and made her way over to where he sat, sitting across from him.

"Hi," she said, her eyes fluttering to her lap as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Hi," he replied. _C'mon, say something nice, say something nice. What would a friend say? Uh..._"You look..." Rocky's head snapped up, her eyes brightening by the slightest- "not hideous!"

Rocky's face fell. "Thanks."

_Well...at least he's trying._

Gunther waited for Rocky to say something else, but she never did; instead she picked up her menu, hiding her face with it.

"And you're not gonna compliment_ me_?" He demanded, and he saw her eyes peek out from the top of the menu; her eyebrow arched. "I mean, do you know how hard it was for me to _not _betwinkle all of this?" He gestured towards himself, and Rocky's eyes followed.

Rocky bit her lip. Despite from what she's used to seeing, he looked kinda...almost...-

"Fine. You look...very nice tonight," Rocky answered.

Gunther gave her a lopsided grin. "Thanks."

Their waitress came around then; she was thin in physique, and had pretty blue hair as well as a nose piercing.

"Hello, my name is Skylar, and I'll be your waitress for the evening," she said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Lemonade for me," Rocky said.

"Sprite...for me..." Gunther said without looking up from his menu. Everything was so _American..._

Skylar scribbled it down on her notepad. "Alright, I'll be right back."

She then left, giving Rocky an idea to start a random conversation.

"So..." she said, crossing her arms on the table, and Gunther met her gaze. "How'd you think I'd look with a nose piercing?"

Gunther cocked his head to the side. "That's what that shiny thing on her nose was? I thought it was a sticker she misplaced." Rocky rolled her eyes. "I mean, if you're serious then..." He tried to picture it in his head. "Naah, I wouldn't really...'feel' it. You're so innocent looking...I think CeCe would look better with it."

Rocky looked down in her lap again, her arms uncrossing and her hands on the table. "Oh..."

Gunther's eyes were still on her. "Did I say something wrong?" _Dammit, I'm an idiot! I can never get this friend thing right! And I really want it to work for us! Plus, that look on her face is really bothering me for some reason._

Rocky shook her head. "It's nothing..."

Gunther thought up something. And he thought of it quick.

"How'd you think _I'd _look with a nose piercing?"

To his relief, she looked up, observing briefly and she threw a fit of giggles.

"Absolutely not!" she managed between giggles, and Gunther chuckled with her.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't planning on getting a piercing anyway. Why do males in this country get piercings anyway?"

"I don't know, 'cause it's popular? Kinda like sagging your pants," Rocky answered. "They think it's cool and what not."

"Should I start getting piercings and sagging my pants?"

"Please don't, that's so unattractive."

"But...you just said-"

"Just because a lot of people think it's cool, that doesn't mean that I do. Do you know where sagging pants originates from?"

Gunther shook his head, leaning in a little.

Rocky continued reluctantly. "Sagging pants...originated from homosexual men in jail. It's basically an open invitation, like wearing your pants backwards, and...you know..."

Gunther made a face. "Does this mean that all the guys in our school who sag their pants are gay?"

Rocky shook her head. "Not that I know of. But I think the reason why guys do it is because famous rappers and other people they look up to do it."

Their drinks came around, and the two ordered their meals. Gunther tried the ribs, with a side of fries, and Rocky just got a salad. They made up some more small talk, finding out each other's favorite colors and activities other than dancing, up until their food finally showed up.

"So...what do _you _find attractive in guys?" Gunther asked curiously, not meeting her eyes.

Rocky shrugged, picking at a random leaf with her fork. "I don't know. Depends on the guy and how we connect."

"Any characteristics in particular?"

"I guess...a guy who's _taller _than me. Obviously, because I'm a tree."

_Check, _Gunther thought. _Wait a minute...did she just call herself a tree?_

"I don't think you're a tree," he admitted slowly.

"Thanks for trying, Blondie."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh c'mon. You know how tall I am. Guys like shorter girls, like CeCe."

"You've gotta stop comparing yourself to CeCe."

Rocky took a sip from her lemonade. "It's a habit..."

"Well then, that's one you need to quit." He took a bite out of his rib and ate the meat off. "What else do you look for?"

"Hmm...someone who's silly and can make me laugh."

_Check._

"Someone who's not afraid to...be an outsider. To love themselves for who they are."

_Check._

"Someone who cares for their family like I do with mine."

_Check._

"Someone who's a challenge, kinda like what some guys look for in girls. Those who don't look for the easy ones."

_Oh God._

"Someone who's spontanious, and who's as inexperienced as I am."

_This can't be happening right now._

"And...someone who can be not just my boyfriend, but also my best friend."

_She needs to stop._

Rocky cracked a wry smile. "'Guess you never find that in a guy nowadays."

_Rocky. Stop._

"It would be a miracle though, ya know? Having a high school sweetheart, like everyone else. Our brother and sister are dating for crying out loud!"

_STAHP._

Rocky sighed. "Alright, enough about me. What do you find attractive in girls?"

Gunther gulped.

"Check please!"


End file.
